Imperfect Imprint
by PoisonIvyLeague
Summary: Grace moves to America, and meets Seth. She finds out they have an Imprint, but it isn't as it seems, especially after she meets Emmett. Imprinted with a werewolf and in love with a vampire, things are going to be difficult! EC/OC/SB Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Grace POV.

I lay on my bed, looking out my window to the stars. I could feel my cat curled up by my feet, as I continued eating my Haribo. My door opened, and my mum walked in.

"Ah, good. You've unpacked everything. Now you can go help your brother unpack the kitchen things." I groaned as I rolled over and threw my legs off my bed.

As I walked out of my door, I heard my cat, Barney, jump off of my bed and follow me downstairs to the kitchen. He gracefully jumped up onto the side and settled onto my old jumper, as I walked over to my brother.

"Luke, mum told me I have to help. Give me something to do." I said, as I stood next to him, looking up slightly.

Luke stood at 6 foot 2 tall, he had tanned skin and short black hair. Just like our dad. I was more like mum; 5"7', skinny and had long red hair that was so dark it was almost black. People had always said that our family was complete, as my parents each had a 'mini-me'.

"Okay sis. Grab that box over there and get emptying. Oh, and follow mums diagram exactly; I put the forks in the wrong place before and she went skitz." Laughed my brother.

Our mum liked her house to be perfectly neat and tidy, with everything in its right place. I had gotten that from her. Luke turned up the music, and we go to work.

I woke up in the morning, blinded by the light that was shining through my windows. I jumped up and turned my alarm clock off, making a mental note to get some decent curtains. Sleepily, I wandered down stairs, already dreading today. Luke and I were starting at the local school today.

"Watch out Forks High- the Beast is here!" mocked Luke as I walked into the kitchen and collapsed at the table. I couldn't deal with early mornings or lack of sleep- both things I got from dad. It didn't help that I was still jet lagged, but my mum had been convinced that we should start school straight away. Apparently she wanted us to have normality.

"I can't even remember normality." I mumbled.

"I know sis. But we'll find it, trust me. Meanwhile, drink this tea, then get dressed and I'll make breakfast. Bacon and eggs sound good?" Luke suggested. He was always annoyingly chipper in the mornings.

I slowly looked up to the cup in front of me, my favourite cup. Dad had brought it for me when Luke pushed me in a pond 6 six years ago. It was tall, with multicoloured strips on it, and a big smiley face. I hadn't used this cup for almost a year now.

"Drink up sis." Luke said as he pushed it closer to me. "You were going to have to use it again some time."

I took a sip and felt instantly better. Downing the tea, I stood up and reminded Luke that he had promised me breakfast. Then ran upstairs to have a quick shower and get dressed. I choose a simple black top with jeans and raced back downstairs to the smell of my breakfast.

"Luke, where's mum?"

"Already gone. She wanted to make a good impression, but by the way she was blushing I reckon there are some good looking doctors at Fork's Hospital."

I grimaced. The thought of mum with another man still didn't seem right to me.

I stepped out of Luke's car and grabbed my bag whilst Luke walked around to me. He nudged me and nodded over to two cars- a big yellow jeep and a shiny silver Volvo. I knew what he was going to say, the little Nissan Micra we had rolled up in was definitely the worst car here. Slowly, we made our way to the Office to get our timetables and slips for the teachers to sign. I had English first, while Luke had Physics.

We both knew that we had no classes together, as Luke was a senior, and I was only a junior. In our old school in England it had been handy having my brother as one of the oldest in his year, as I was one of the youngest in mine. I was only a day or so away from being in the year below.

I had made my way to English now, and had chosen a seat at the very back to sit in, as all the others were taken. The girl sitting next to me swivelled in her chair to face me.

"Hi! I'm Renesmee, but call me Nessie. I know Renesmee is a mouthful, honestly I don't know what my mum was on when she named me that. Not that I don't like it, I love it! It's an amazing name!" she paused for breath. "See I'm named after my two Grandma's- Renee and Esme. My mum just kinda smushed them together. Oh God! Look at me! I haven't let you say anything! I swear my Aunt Alice is having more of an effect on me then I thought!" She laughed, and her bronze hair bounced. I laughed along, she reminded me of what I used to be like.

"Hi, Nessie. I'm Grace, Grace Dimon."

"Oh, you're the new girl. Thank God! I'm so glad I'm not the new girl anymore! That was hell! But don't worry, I'll help you through it!" She promised me.

And she did. The whole day. Turns out we had all classes together, and at lunch she promised to help me find a job after school. She even tried to get me to join her and her family at their table, but I was eating with Luke, especially as I now didn't need a lift.

Nessie and I were walking through town now, towards a cafe that had a vacancy for a waitress. Nessie wished me good luck and told me to meet her and her boyfriend outside after my interview. I walked to the counter and told the woman behind it my name, and that I had an interview.

She was a petite woman, about 30 and very blonde. We walked through to the back, and sat down in a small office.

"So, tell me a little about yourself. Obviously I know all about the birthday, and boring interview things like that, but I want to know about _you_." She said, before hastily adding, "I'm Debbie by the way."

"Ok, well my name's Grace Dimon, I've only just moved here. I was living in the UK before, that was where I was born. My mum decided to move us here after she got offered a new job at the Hospital here. I have an older brother called Luke. I have a cat called Barney, and I'm an obsessive cleaner sometimes. I, er, don't really know what else to say." I replied.

"You mentioned your brother and mum, what about your dad? Did he like that you had to move?" she asked, completely innocently.

I froze. Sadness swept over me, and I had to try with everything I had to not cry. I wondered what Dad would have thought of our moving, I don't think he would've liked it. I snapped out of my thinking, realising that Debbie was still waiting for an answer.

"My dad d- died." I mumbled.

"Oh! I am so sorry! Forget I said anything!" she quickly said.

For a moment we sat in an awkward silence. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Dad now, even though I was trying.

"So, can you start tomorrow, Grace?" She asked me.

"Wha- Er, yeah!" I replied, stunned.

"Great. I'll see you here tomorrow then, and we can go over when you can do shifts around you schooling, ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah. That sounds great, thank you so much." I gushed.

"Good, so I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and I'm Debbie by the way." She said as we got up and walked out of the room.

"Er, yeah. You said before." I laughed a little.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm a little forgetful, trust me, you'll soon learn to ignore it." She laughed back.

I ran outside, and over to Nessie, who stood up immediately asking me how it went.

"I got it! I got the job! Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, Nessie!" I gushed.

"No worries, Grace. I'm so happy for you!"She hugged me tight and the pulled me down to sit next to her. "Grace, this is Jacob, my boyfriend. Jake this is Grace."

My mouth dropped, this guy is huge! Nessie already looked petite, but next to him she must look about two inches tall. I quickly snapped my mouth shut, and waved a little.

"And this is Seth, Seth this is Grace." Nessie finished.

I tore my eyes off of Jacob, still trying to wrap my head around how big he was. I looked over to see who she had introduced me to. As soon as I saw him, the whole world fell away.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there we go. The start of a new fic, I hope you like it!<strong>

**I already have the next two chapters written, just to type them up, so next chapter shall be up soon!**

**Please please please review :)**

**T x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_Previously:_

"_And this is Seth, Seth this is Grace." Nessie finished._

_I tore my eyes off of Jacob, still trying to wrap my head around how big he was. I looked over to see who she had introduced me to. As soon as I saw him, the whole world fell away._

Grace POV.

"Hey." He breathed.

"Hi."I breathed back.

"Do you guys want drinks? Jake and I are going to get some." Nessie asked us.

"I'll have a tea please." I answered, not taking my eyes off of Seth.

"Coffee." Seth answered, not taking his eyes off of me.

Then they were gone, and Seth and I were alone. We just looked at each other for a while. After a few minutes, Seth started to smile.

"So Grace, I'm guessing you're new here in Forks." He said casually.

"Ye- yeah. I moved here from England a couple of days ago." I replied, trying to act cool. And probably failing.

Seth's eyes widened with shock at this.

"A couple of days! And you're already looking for a job?"

"Already _got_ a job, thank you very much! And I need the money, my mum's a single parent with two kids. I don't like asking her for money." I explained to him.

He looked at me for a minute. I wished I could know what he was thinking. I just wanted to know him, be with him all the time.

'Oh, stop it! You don't even know the guy and you're acting like you're destined for him!' I thought to myself.

He had been quiet for a while now, I just wanted him to say something.

Seth POV

"And this is Seth, Seth this is Grace."

I looked up and saw Grace, suddenly nothing was important except her. It felt like gravity no longer mattered; she was what was anchoring me to Earth. Her eyes were the darkest brown with a ring of green surrounding it. They were beautiful.

I saw her stiffen, and tried to lower my gaze from hers. She probably thought I was crazy; some stalker guy. Her hair fell naturally perfectly around her face, a gorgeous dark red. It was almost black, but in the sun light red shone, and fell over her shoulders. I realised neither of us had spoken, so I jumped in.

"Hey." My voice barely worked, but I think she heard it.

"Hi." Her voice was amazing; a beautiful silky sound.

I barely registered Nessie asking us if we wanted drinks, but replied all the same. Then I was left alone with Grace. It was the perfect name for her. I started talking to her, finding more about her, but was stunned when I realised why she wanted a job. She was so selfless. It astounded me.

"You know, I don't think I know anyone like that."

"Ok guys! One tea, one coffee. Tuck in!" Nessie's voice broke into our secret world.

As the evening continued, I snuck glances at Grace, realising things about her. I also realised I wanted to protect her, always. When she stood up to leave, I jumped up too. No way was I going to let her walk home alone, she has no idea abut the creatures in this town.

As we walked side by side through the town, our hands bumped into each others. A burst of an emotion so strong, so intense coursed through my body, and I heard her gasp. Grace continued to look straight ahead, not saying anything until we stopped.

"So, erm. Thanks for walking me home." She said.

"No problem. Anytime. Maybe we could meet up sometime?" I suggested.

"Sure. Erm, I gotta go. Bye." She turned and walked away.

I watched her walk into her house, and turned to walk back to La Push. The more distance I put between myself and Grace the more I felt a physical pain, it was like it was getting harder to move away from her.

I was going to have to talk to Jacob. This feels like an Imprint.

Grace POV.

I slammed the door shut and ran upstairs. The nights events screaming through my head. I jumped onto my bed, and hide my face in my pillow. My mum came into my room, a look of worry on her face.

"Baby girl, are you ok?" she asked, sitting on my bed next to me.

"Yeah mum. I'm fine." I answered, before quickly changing the subject. "I got a job at the local cafe. And already made some friends. Maybe Forks won't be as bad as I thought after all."

We hugged for a second, before mum got up to go check on dinner.

"Mum." I called out before she left. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Gracey." She smiled back.

As she left, I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes. I knew mum was saying that for herself and Dad; he always called me Gracey.

The next morning I walked into English to a bouncing Nessie. Her face split into a huge smile as she saw me walking over to her, and grabbed me a hug before I even sat down.

"Blimey Ness. What's got you so hyper so early? Or is it just everyone but me?my brother was buzzing this morning too." I grumbled.

"Oh, sorry. I've just had a good morning already. My parents are going away this weekend! And they've said that Jake can stay round with me!" She rushed out.

I laughed, understanding why she was so happy.

"Ah. You have your boyfriend to yourself for the whole weekend. Lucky you." I winked at her. "my parents would never let me have a boy round, unless one of them or Luke was there with us."

Nessie's face fell. Shit. I must've said something wrong.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't they?"

"Erm, Ness. They're parents. They may pretend to be totally naive about their children having sex, but they're not." I laughed.

"What? I'm confused."

"Nessie, come on. I'm your friend. You can tell me that you and Jacob are going to take advantage of this weekend alone. Anyone would."

Her face paled more then it usually was, and she gasped.

"Oh God! Do you think Jacob's going to be thinking that?" She asked.

"Well, erm. He is a guy. And he's obviously really in to you." I replied kinda wishing I hadn't said anything.

"Oh." Nessie's eyes glazed over for a second, and I swear I saw her flinch. Then she blinked out of it and looked at me. "Lets change the conversation. To you and Seth."

I looked at her, stunned as she giggled. Did I really want to talk about this? Nessie was staring at me expectedly, I guess I did.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything! First, tell me what you think of him." She prodded.

"He's-" How could I word this right? "He's... well, he's hot. I mean, really hot."

Nessie squealed, "I know! I think it runs in the La Push guys!"

"No, no. I meant he's hot. Literally. He's boiling! When we were walking home yesterday we bumped hands. It almost burnt me!" I clarified. "But he's really nice."

Seth POV

"it's an Imprint mate." Jake told me.

I couldn't believe it. I had Imprinted, but I didn't want to sleep with her or anything. I just wanted to protect her, look after her. Be whatever she needed me to be.

"You have to ask her out." Jake said simply.

"What? Why?"

"She's your Imprint, Seth. It's destined." Jake looked at me for a second. "I mean, look how happy Nessie and I are. Soon you'll be that happy. Trust me."

He got up and walked away before turning back at me.

"Ask her out Seth." He used his Alpha command voice, well crap.

For someone who didn't like giving crippling orders, he was getting very good at them. Well, I guess I know what I have to do. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

'_hey Nes. Whts Graces mob number? Seth.'_

I only had to wait a couple of minutes for a reply. I added the number to my contacts and sent her a text staright away.

'_hey Grace. I was wondering if u wnted 2 go out 4 dinner sometime? Seth.'_

The reply was almost instant.

'_Sure. When? X'_

'_thurs nght?'_

'_OK. X'_

There. Done it. I felt the weight of the Alpha command lift from my shoulders. Now I just had to figure our where I was going to take her.

Grace POV

The next day I started my second shift at the cafe, and saw Seth sitting at a table alone. I wandered over to him.

"Hey. How come you're here alone?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. When's your break?"

"Erm, in about an hour." I didn't want him to have to wait around.

"Ok. I'll have a coffee. Black, please."

I walked back to the counter and made him a coffee. I put it on a tray, and grabbed a cookie too. I didn't want him to starve.

An hour later, I went on my break. Sitting down opposite Seth, I realised he looked really worried and tired.

"Sethy? What's up?" His head snapped up at my name for him.

"I need to tell you something. It's kind of important." He paused for a second. "Have you been thinking about me a lot since we met? Coz, I've been thinking about you a lot. Do you feel a pull towards me? Do you feel like you should be with me?" I nodded silently at all of his questions.

"This is going to sound insane, but please just hear me out, okay? Well I guess, here goes. Down at La Push, most of us guys had something happen to us. And normally, we can't tell anyone, but you're involved now. So I can. See, we can turn into wolves. We protect Forks from rogue vampires. I've Imprinted on you, which basically means that we're destined for each other. We're each others perfect mate. Jacob is the Pack Alpha, and he Imprinted on Nessie, who is actually half human half vampire. The rest of the Cullen's are Vampires, but they're decent. They only drink form animals, not humans."

Seth stopped and took a huge breath. I just looked at him before standing up and gesturing for him to follow me. We walked outside, and I was grateful for two things. One, the Cafe was practically empty, and two, the woods right next to it.

"Show me."

Seth looked at me oddly, but I guess the determination on my face told him to do it. He started walking towards the wood, looking over his shoulder at me, worry painted all over his face. We were a little in the woods now, when he turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and staring into my eyes.

"Are you sure you want to see? I might hurt you."

"Show me."

I don't know if it was the shock or whether I had just become completely insane, but as he nodded stiffly and walked away into the woods, I knew this was what I wanted. And I wasn't scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Next chapter!<strong>

**Please review! :D**

**T x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_Previously:_

_"Are you sure you want to see? I might hurt you."_

_"Show me."_

_I don't know if it was the shock or whether I had just become completely insane, but as he nodded stiffly and walked away into the woods, I knew this was what I wanted. And I wasn't scared._

Grace POV.

I only had to wait a couple of minutes before a gigantic sandy coloured wolf walked slowly towards me. My heart stopped. I may have been ok a minute ago, but that was before it was real, when I thought he was kidding.

"Oh my." I whispered, slowly stretching out my arm, and walking forward until I could feel his soft sandy fur under my fingers.

I gently trailed my hand form the tip of his nose to his tail. He was huge. When I had circled him and was back at his head I scratched behind his ears. He growled softly, before collapsing on the floor, letting out a huff. I sat beside him, leaning against his body. I may have only been in a spaghetti strap top, but I was warm; Seth was radiating heat.

We sat for a couple of minutes before I heard him whimper.

Seth POV

Grace was leaning against me, running her fingers through my fur. I had replayed everything to Jacob, who was currently yelling at me. It was starting to give me a headache.

"I don't care Seth! You told her about Nessie, about the Cullen's! How did you know she would be ok with it! And in the CAFE!"

I knew I shouldn't have told her in the Cafe, but she had seemed perfectly fine, well until I actually showed her. She had gone vampire pale, and her eyes had gone wide. Maybe she expected to pop out and shout 'Joking!', but she had handled it ok, I guess.

Grace stood up, and told me that she needed to go back to work. I nodded, and she ran off before I could get up. Maybe she wasn't taking as well as I thought.

"Don't worry, mate. She'll come round. Just give her time." Paul said, reassuringly.

What- Paul?

"No, Paul. He freaked her out. What if she tells someone?" Sam interjected.

"Sam's right. We have to be careful now. Seth did an extremely stupid thing telling her like that." Jacob said.

Jacob was the Alpha of the whole pack now, Sam as his Beta. Jacob stilled asked Sam for his opinion, as he had been leader of the pack before.

"Yeah. Seth, you should've thought before you did that. It was stupid of you." Sam added.

What the hell? Were Jacob and Sam double teaming me now?

"Jesus. Sam, Jake, leave off him. He just told his Imprint. He has enough stuff to think about without you two moaning at him! Don't worry, Seth, I have your back." Paul exclaimed.

I felt the whole pack skid to a stop. Paul was being unusually thoughtful today.

"Yeah, well get used to it. And hurry back to the house, I want to tell you guys something." He added, before running ahead.

We all got to the house, on two feet, to see Rachel and Paul standing with Billy, Leah, Emily, Kim and Emily and Sam's kids. Rachel and Paul looked at us all with huge grins on their faces.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!" Billy pleaded.

Paul and Rachel looked at each other, and Paul nudged Rachel, who stepped forward a little.

"Dad, Jake." She took their hands in hers, "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone started yelling. Congratulations were being shouted from every angle, and Jacob had picked up his sister in a huge bear hug. I made my way to Paul.

"Congrats, mate. I'm happy for you." I said clapping his back. "I guess I know why you were being nice to me, hey."

The next day I stood in front of my mirror getting ready for my date with Grace. I had text her earlier today, making sure she was ok, and that the date was still on. She had text me back almost immediately.

'_Oc, silly_'

I was wearing jeans, and a black shirt. Smart, but casual. I had everything planned and ready. I was going to pick her up, take her to the restaurant, and then down the First Beach. I'd already put a couple of blankets down there, and I was going to text Emily when we left the restaurant so she could put nibbles and drinks there.

I drove to Grace's house, and knocked on the door, whilst straightening my shirt. She opened the door and smiled at me. Grace was wearing skinny jeans, a long pale pink top, and high heeled black strappy shoes. Her hair hung by her side, slightly curled.

"You look amazing." I finally managed to tell her.

"Thanks. I'll just grab my bag, and we can go." She explained, and turned to grab a pale pink little bag.

She shouted a goodbye and we left. The car journey to eh restaurant was quiet; Grace fiddled with her necklace, and the when we did speak it was awkward, short. We arrived at the restaurant and was shown to our seats.

"So, what looks good to you?" I asked her.

"Erm, quite a bit actually. I think this restaurant is going to become a favourite of mine." She laughed.

"Yeah, it's one of mine." I replied.

The waitress came over with our drinks and lit the candle between us. Grace's eyes widened, then her eyebrows furrowed for just a second. I don't know why, but this didn't feel right. It felt too intimate. I suppose this was just because it's our first date. I mean, like Jacob had told me plenty of times already; Grace and I are destined to be together.

Grace POV.

As soon as the candle had been lit everything became so much more awkward. The booth we sat in seemed to close around us, leaving Seth and me in a cocoon of intimacy. It didn't feel right. Seth had gone stiff, maybe he felt it too. I couldn't help but remember what Nessie had said when Seth asked me out.

-'_You might as well accept it now. You two are destined to be together, just like Jake and me._'-

The rest of dinner was like a rollercoaster; Seth couldn't help but whoop when I passed on the crappy salad, and went straight for lasagne and fries. He thought it was awesome that I actually at proper food. But when the waitress commented on how cute a couple we were, it became awkward again.

It wasn't long before the bill came, Seth immediately paid, not even letting me see how much it was. Then we were back in the car, driving to my 'surprise'. As we pulled up in the car park Seth told me to take my shoes off, and close my eyes. it was a strange request, but I obeyed. He quickly got out of the car and came round to my door. I stepped out and Seth put his hands over my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I squealed.

"I don't want you to see your surprise yet." He answered.

Seth lead me forward, telling me to mind the step, just a second to late. My ankle twisted, and I felt my body lurch forward, out of Seth's grip. I flung my hands in front of me, before crashing onto the ground. I could feel the stones jabbing into my hands and side, and a throbbing pain in my ankle. Seth was beside me in an instant.

"Are you ok? I'm _really _sorry!" He said.

He picked my hands up in his, brushing the stones away. He softly kissed my hands. I'm sure it was supposed to be a romantic thing, but it felt more like when Luke had helped me after I fell as a little girl. He gently stroked my ankle, and I winced.

"I'm so sorry! You're hurt!" He cried.

"No, no. I'm fine, honest." I lied, I was alive wasn't I?

Seth wrapped his arm around my waist, and took my hand in his free one, helping me up.

"Maybe you should just let me see where we're going." I suggested, hobbling along beside him.

Thankfully, Seth let me see this time as we walked down a little path, until gravel met sand. As we turned a corner, I saw a blanket laid out on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 3!<strong>

**please please please review :D**

**next chapter will be up soon **

**T x**


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note.

Ok guys, I'm going to be going on a bit of a break form uploading, probably for about a month. I've only got a few months left of college, if not less, so I want to spend the next month or so focusing on my college work and it isn't fair to leave you guys wondering when I'm next going to upload. Hence the note.

I will next upload on Saturday 19th May. That is a week after I finish my BTEC course, so I'll only have revision to do after that. In the time when I'm not uploading I will still try to write, but I have to focus on college work so it might be a bit slow, so I don't know exactly how many chapter I will be uploading on the Saturday.

I'm really sorry for the fans who follow the story, I'm really grateful that you do read it at all! And I feel horrible for taking the break, but I think its better then leaving you all not knowing when I'm back to upload. Also, when I upload on the 19th I will most likely delete this note and replace it with the chapter so it doesn't interrupt the flow of the whole thing.

Thank you all for reading my stories, I will see you all on Saturday 19th May! One month and one week, I think? I'm so sorry for this, but I'll see you then.

PoisionIvyLeague. x


End file.
